The Mysterious World
by Olga-Vanhorn
Summary: What happens when a girl from a dark wizarding family goes. Into Hogwarts for her fist year finds out that one of her teachers. Is none other then Dean Corso a muggle? things will be interesting this school year.


Disclaimer: I don't clam that I have any owner ship over Harry Potter or The Ninth Gate. Though I would like to have owner ship of Dean Corso but I do not own any of this I am merely doing it for fun and not for Profit so. With that said hopefully I will not become sued for anything I hope you enjoy the Story. Please, please review without you guys putting up any reviews I don't know if I am doing all that well. Or if you guys would like to see the characters go in a certain way. I would love to get you advice and comments as often as possible so hope you enjoy the story. ************************************************************************  
  
The house was large and expensive and everyone wished they could have it. It was admired. Everyone wanted it to be their own. Everyone but Tiffany, She despised it. It symbolized everything that she hated about belonging to the Turner family—one of the most prestigious dark wizarding family names that could be found in the wizarding world. Her father, Malgruim Turner, had made the foolish mistake of marrying a Muggle woman 15 years ago to this day The couple seemed happy enough at first but Malgruim, coming from the dark side of the track you might say, was looked upon as an outcast and a rouge to all the other wizarding families in the area. But certainly he could not do anything about it—what was done was done. He might have been a dark wizard by trade but he was certainly not willing to kill off his wife. After all, he did love her. Who said that dark wizards were incapable of feeling love for someone anyway?  
But still the people that thought highly of the family, now seemed to shun Malgruim and his new bride. Now, the woman was not all Muggle. She was what dark wizarding folk called mudblood. Or more specially she was half and half. That is why it came as no surprise that Malgruim had in fact first met the young girl, Lyda, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now what was odd was that Malgruim was in the house of Slytherin at the time that he met her. Lyda was in the house of Gryfindor. This was bad enough for, you see, those two houses not only have a rivalry but they detest each other. The mere thought of two people from those houses falling in love was utterly treasonous on both sides. The other kids in their houses would throw rocks at them. Every time they saw them. One day after they had both gotten out of potions, they were walking hand in hand with each other when suddenly their fellow students started throwing textbooks at them. Textbooks, quills, ink jars—anything the kids could get there hands on. The two were ushered away by the potions teacher, Ms. Jagier, and sent to the Headmaster to explain the situation further to him. The Headmaster of Hogwarts at that time was an extremely understanding man. He understood the couple's story quite clearly and he also realized just why they pleaded with him not to let them stay for the remainder of their 7th year in their houses. It was a sad fact but the two realized their fellow classmates would never accept them. So it was agreed the two were led to one of the most secret places in Hogwarts: a very small tower used only for terrible emergencies or for cases like these. Which I assure you had never happened before at Hogwarts. The rest of their last year in Hogwarts they spent un-touched and unbothered by their peers after the student body was told they would become expelled if they so much as looked at either in a strange manner. And thus the two graduated and lived happily in their tower until the end of the school year. The summer after they graduated from Hogwarts, Lyda became pregnant. But sadly through all the joy of the coming of the child no one else really cared and that is ecxtaly what made this joyess thing turn utterly sour.  
The night Lyda had the child was grey and rainy. Malgruim only had himself and the servants to help him. Lyda looked terrible; she had a hard time giving birth to the child but finally she managed. Alas, no relief came for her for right after the child was born Lyda broke out with a terrible fever that went straight up as high as 200 with no sign of going down. If Malgruim did not find some way to help her, she would die for certain. He ran out into the street and calling out "Please, please someone help me my wife is dying!" But all the old crones and dark wizards in the village did not stop. They did not even look at him. Malgruim called out again for help and finally one of the older ladies got sick of his yelling. "If you want help," she said bitterly, "then you will have to look somewhere else. No one's going to help a mudblood family like yours. Maybe if you had just stayed to your own kind it would have been better." The woman spat at Malgruim's feet and walked away.  
Lyda did not survive. After her death, Malgruim went from being a nice, caring person to cruel and cold and heartless, even to his daughter, Tiffany. He joined forces with Voldmort when he came to power and forever pledged to be a follower of the Dark Lord. That was the only way that Malgruim gained the Turner name back.  
Malgruim married Helida—a cruel, hateful woman that only married him for his money and his social status. They were married when Tiffany was twelve. 


End file.
